


Puppy Love

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Iruka just wants to sleep, M/M, Puppy Love, kakashi is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Iruka convinces Kakashi they need to adopt a puppy, but is Iruka ready for all that adopting a puppy entails?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Puppy Love

“Are you sure about this?”

Iruka glanced up from his laptop to see his boyfriend staring at him with an incredulous look on his face. One would think Iruka had suggested they adopt a kid rather than a puppy.

“C’mon Kakashi, you love dogs. You grew up with so many of them. Are you seriously telling me you don’t want to adopt this dog? I mean look at him! How can you resist those eyes?”

Kakashi looked at the laptop screen at the golden doodle put that Iruka was showing him.

“I agree, he’s beautiful. But, getting a puppy is a lot of hard work. Are you sure you can handle that?”

Iruka crossed his arms, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

His silver-haired lover sat down in the chair next to him. “I just mean that you’re a graduate student, and you’re working full time at the school. You have a lot on your plate.”

Iruka sighed, he knew Kakashi only had the best intentions for him. He grabbed the man’s hand, “I understand what you’re saying, but I wouldn’t be doing it alone right? I do have you.” He looked up into Kakashi’s eyes and gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi sighed, and Iruka couldn’t stop the grin from gracing his face. He knew he’d won.

“Fine, we can get the dog. But, remember this is your dog. When he cries in the middle of the night and pees on everything it’s all on you.”

“I know, I know.” Iruka jumped into Kakashi’s lap before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Thank you, it’s going to be so much fun. I’ve never had a dog before.”

Kakashi smiled at him, “It’s a lot of work, and I do mean a lot of work, but the bond you two will share is…life-changing.”

“I can’t wait! I’m going to pick him up now.”

“Or..” he turned to see Kakashi give him his favorite smirk, “We can email them and pick him up in an hour?”

“An hour, huh?” Iruka squirmed and laughed as he felt his lover’s breath on his neck followed by soft kisses.

“Mhm, who knows when we’ll have this much time together after today.”

“You’re being dramatic, of course, we’ll have time to be together after the puppy is here. It’s not a baby.”

“Oh, my dear sweet, naive Iruka. You have no idea.”

Before Iruka could open his mouth again, Kakashi had slid his hands in his pants and he lost all sense of coherency.

* * *

Kakashi was absolutely right. Iruka had no idea, it was 4:00 am and he was outside with his little bundle of joy. Although, joy wasn’t exactly what he was feeling. It was freezing outside, he had been up late writing a paper and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and not wake up for at least 12 hours. But, his puppy was whining and needed to be let out.

They had named him Nyx and Nyx was the absolute sweetest thing. He was all black and had the softest fur. He was relatively calm for a puppy, but like all puppies, he had a small bladder and absolutely hated crate training.

Before Nyx had come into his life, he had thought himself to be a patient man. But, as he stood outside in the frigid cold in his pajamas as his dog decided to eat grass instead of pee, he decided maybe he wasn’t as patient as he allowed himself to believe.

“C’mon Nyx, you gotta pee. Aren’t you cold?”

His beautiful dog just turned those big black eyes on him for a second before going back to playing with the grass.

Another five minutes passed, which felt like twenty to Iruka before Nyx decided to actually pee. He got down on his knees to reward her for going to the bathroom outside.

“Good boy! Who’s the best boy? You are!” He gave him a treat and then headed inside. The warmth was a blessing.

He tried to put Nyx back into the crate but he was not having any of that. After coaxing him in with a treat, he walked into the bedroom to see Kakashi sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Normally, Iruka would have found him to be incredibly handsome. Instead, he was irritated and jealous. Nyx started whining again. Iruka wanted to cry.

He grabbed his pillow and a blanket to go and see if maybe being near him would help settle the whining.

Iruka plopped down on the floor next to the crate, Nyx stopped for maybe a minute before continuing to try and scratch his way out.

He was so exhausted, he tried to think of everything he had to do tomorrow. It wasn’t a very busy day for him, but he was hoping to get ahead on some reading. Now, he was positive he’d probably sleep the day away.

Iruka was so into his thoughts, he didn’t even realize Nyx had stopped crying. _I should get up._ He thought, but he had no energy. _Actually, this is pretty comfortable. Yeah, I could definitely sleep here._

Iruka turned on his side and closed his eyes before being passing out.

* * *

The smell of coffee brought him back to the land of the living. He sat up confused, it had been a few weeks since he’d been able to sleep in. Instinctively, he turned to the crate and found Nyx missing.

Jumping up in a panic, he began to call his dog name. “Nyx! Come here, boy!” He ran into his bedroom to find Kakashi missing too.

On the bed was a note.

_Good morning sunshine,_

_You seemed like you needed some rest. I made coffee and took Nyx out to explore the city. We’ll probably be home around mid-afternoon. Get some rest. Love you._

Iruka fell into the bed. He would marry that man one day.

It didn’t take long for him to drift into a peaceful sleep.

He woke up an hour later and checked the time, it was 11:15 am. After, finally getting some sleep he went to grab the coffee and grabbed one of his textbooks so he could sit on their little balcony and get some reading done.

Out of habit, he kept looking down at his feet. Nyx had been making it a habit of sitting at his feet anytime he came out here and he found himself missing his presence. Iruka tried to read but he found his thoughts drifting to Nyx. He knew the dog was safe. Even though Kakashi denied it sometimes, Nyx was his dog too. He just wished he was there with him.

Taking out his phone he sent Kakashi a quick text to send some photos of Nyx throughout the day.

He smiled when Kakashi responded with a selfie of the two of them in the park. In the photo he could actually make out the buildings in the back, they were at a park that was only a short 15-minute walk away from the apartment.

It was a long shot, they may not even still be there when he arrived, but he wanted to try. It’s not like he was being very productive anyway.

Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed his phone and wallet and left the house to head to the park.

It must’ve been his lucky day because the two of them were still playing at the park.

Nyx saw him first, he ran out of Kakashi’s arms and headed straight for Iruka. Iruka couldn’t help the grin from appearing on his face. He knelt down and opened his arms and was greeted by a face full of fluffs and then kisses from his puppy.

The late nights, pee-stained carpet, and chewed up textbooks all seemed so insignificant during these moments.

Yes, raising a puppy was a lot of work. It was way more than he had originally planned for but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Well, well look who it is? Why am I not surprised?”

Iruka looked up the face of his smiling lover.

“Eh, I just missed him.”

“I see,” Kakashi laughed, “I doubt you would have even acknowledged me.”

Iruka stood up and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. “Thank you for this morning, you’re amazing.”

“Maa, don’t think about it. I can’t believe you slept on the floor last night.”

“The crying was hard.” Iruka shrugged, he knew he didn’t want to make a habit of it sleeping on the floor but it wasn’t too bad. 

“Yeah, it’s the hardest part. I think we should only have maybe one to two more weeks of it though.”

Iruka nodded, “Good. I can’t wait for him to get used to it.”

“Well, since you’re here. Would you care to join me for a stroll in the park?”

“I’d love to.”

Iruka grabbed on to Kakashi with one hand and the leash in the other. In between his two favorite men, he felt complete.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

“Alright class, that’ll be it for today. I’ll see you all tomorrow and remember read the first 30 pages of Macbeth tonight for homework. Come prepared to discuss tomorrow.”

Iruka watched as his class leaves the room. Teaching English Literature to high school students was so much fun for him. He knew that some of them thought it was pointless, but there were always a few that enjoyed it. His favorite students were the ones that grew to love reading at the end of his course. He was required to teach the classics, but he threw in some fun readings too. His love of reading was something he wanted to share with everyone, he had a theory that with the right book everyone would enjoy reading.

He had even introduced fan-fiction, clean fan-fiction of course, to his class in an attempt to engage them. It worked surprisingly well.

Gathering his stuff he glanced at his desk, there was a photo of him and Kakashi holding Nyx. It was crazy to think Nyx had only been in their lives for five years. He couldn’t imagine life without him. They were a family the three of them.

Or, rather he should say the four of them.

“Ready to go?”

Iruka looked up and there was Naruto standing in his doorway.

The teenager was a former student of Iruka and had recently lost his parent and was staying with the two of them. He had a godfather in another state, and they had met but Naruto seemed hesitant to live with the man. Iruka and Kakashi had told him that their home was open as long as he needed it.

“Yep, are you riding home with me?”

“Nah, I’m meeting up with Hinata and Kiba to study for this exam. I’ll probably end up staying the night at Kiba’s.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to study? All night? You know you don’t have to lie to me. Where will you really be?”

Naruto laughed, “No, I’m serious I’ll be with the two of them maybe all night.”

“Mhm.” Iruka didn’t believe it for a second. “Should I be worried?”

“I’m offended, honestly. I can’t believe you don’t think I’m studying.”

Iruka just continued to stare at the boy in disbelief. “Naruto the first time you were in class, you ONLY passed because of the numerous extra credit assignments and you somehow managed to do phenomenal on the final.”

“Eh, consider this me turning over a new leaf. Have fun tonight!”

Iruka shook his head as the blonde boy left the room. He left not long after, he wasn’t going to complain. After all, it had been a while since he and Kakashi had gotten some alone time.

Kakashi was finishing up the third book in his series and so he was often busy writing in the evenings.

He walked into the home and was shocked at what he saw.

There were rose petals lining the floor and music was playing softly in the background. He smiled as he heard the sound. It was Take the World by Johnnyswim. Their first date had been going to see the duo in concert. This was his favorite song by them.

_They can write stories and they can sing songs._

He walked into the living room and saw the tv was paused. On the tv was a picture of the two of them and a sticky note. The sticky note simply said, “Play Me”.

_But, they don’t make fairy tales sweeter than ours._

Dropping his stuff he picked up the note and pressed play. It was a montage of their relationship in photos. Some of the photos he recognized, and some he didn’t. It was beautiful.

_They can climb mountains high into the sky._

Some of the photos had him laughing, like the photo of him and Kakashi and their quick makeshift Halloween costumes. And some had him in tears, like the photo of when Kakashi surprised him with flowers on his first day of work. The video ended with a message on the screen.

“I love you so much. Come downstairs.”

_But they can’t take the world, oh like we can take the world._

Iruka shrugged and took a deep breath.

He walked down the stairs and as he turned the corner, he saw candles, and there in the middle of the floor was Kakashi wearing a suit.

Beside him was Nyx.

Kakashi smiled at him and Iruka’s breath caught in his throat. This man was beautiful. His man.

Kakashi stepped forward and Nyx followed but he stopped when Kakashi held out a hand to him.

Iruka had to admit, he was impressed.

“Wow. Kakashi this is…wow.”

“Speechless?” Kakashi grinned, “It’s what I was hoping for.”

“I’m just so surprised.”

“Good, I wanted to surprise you as you surprise me every single day.”

He reached out and cupped Kakashi’s face. “What is all this?”

Iruka watched as Kakashi took a deep breath, his face tainted pink before he spoke again. “Iruka, these past seven years with you have been the best years of my life. I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me as soon as you spilled coffee on me in that coffee shop that one day.”

They both chuckled at the memory.

“I know I’m a writer, so you’d think I’d know just what to say and it’d be perfect. But, the truth is I don’t know what to say. I was always calm and confident, but then you came into my life, and suddenly I was speechless. The man that always had something to say was struck mute around you. I found myself wanting to hear everything about you. I wanted to know what you liked, and disliked, how you took your coffee, what thoughts kept you up at night, who do you admire. I wanted to know every curve of your body, and how you got your scars, both physical and mental. And you, like the kind soul you are, you let me into your world and I can honestly say I’m a better person because of it. Iruka, if I accomplish nothing else in life it won’t matter because I know I have your heart and you have mine.”

At this point, Iruka was crying. This was Kakashi not knowing what to say?

“So, Iruka, will you continue to be by my side during this crazy rollercoaster called life?”

“Yes,” he whispered. How could he say no after that?

Kakashi snapped his fingers and Nyx came running toward them. Iruka jumped back, he had almost forgotten about him. The dog came up to them and it was then Iruka saw a little box hanging from his collar. Kakashi bent down to grab it and Iruka knelt down to give Nyx some love.

“How long did it take you to teach him to do this?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Iruka laughed as Kakashi slid the band on his finger.

“I love you, ‘Ruka.”

“I love you too.” Iruka leaned over to give his fiancé a kiss. However, they were both soon on the ground as Nyx decided he wanted to be part of the love too.

Iruka sat up as Nyx pressed kisses to Kakashi’s face. Here on the ground with the two of them was exactly where he wanted to be and he couldn’t wait to start on their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Iruka right now. I recently got a puppy and it's been interesting. If only I had a Kakashi to help me out haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. 
> 
> I'm debating writing how they first met, but we'll see. I'm sorry if there's a ton of errors, I just really wanted to write something. Grad school has been kicking my butt y'all and I miss writing.
> 
> Anyway, come talk to me on tumblr! My name is the same. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
